


Kiss Me With Adventure

by corgasbord



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Established Relationship, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 08:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10486416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corgasbord/pseuds/corgasbord
Summary: Kaede never thought Maki would be the one to ask to share a futon, but she's not about to complain.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i realized recently that for some reason i've never written f/f smut before, so i decided to remedy that by writing something totally self-indulgent for my birthday. featuring kaemaki because i love them a whole lot and need to practice them more

Kaede and Maki don't have sleepovers often, but on the rare occasions when they do, Kaede always makes a point to pull out the spare futon.

Even after their relationship becomes romantic, they don't feel too inclined to share a sleeping space. Kaede doesn’t yet know the extent of Maki’s boundaries, but she wouldn't dream of violating them just because she loves to cuddle. Besides, she’s all too aware of the implications that come with sleeping together, and that’s a line she can’t see Maki wanting to cross any time soon.

It's Maki who defies Kaede’s expectations on a night that would otherwise be like any other. The two have already gotten ready for bed, tired and pajama-clad, so Kaede goes to prepare Maki’s bedding as usual.

“You don't have to do that,” Maki suddenly says, stopping Kaede in her tracks.

Bewildered, Kaede turns in her closet doorway to stare at her girlfriend. “Huh?”

Maki is pointedly avoiding eye contact, and Kaede picks up the hint of a flush in her cheeks as she continues, “I mean. If you want, we can just share a futon. You don't have to keep going to the trouble of setting one up for me.”

“Oh- but I don't mind doing that,” Kaede insists with a dismissive wave of her hand. “Really, it's no trouble, if it's what you prefer-”

“Maybe it isn't,” Maki interrupts. “Maybe I just feel like trying something different… unless you don't want to, that is.”

Kaede takes a few seconds to get over her surprise, then responds with a quick shake of her head. “No, I'd love to! I just don't want to make you uncomfortable, is all. I know you're not big on the whole, uh… physical contact thing.”

Maki keeps her gaze fixed on the floor, idly twisting the long locks of her hair between her fingers. “If it's you, I don't mind.”

That leaves Kaede at a temporary loss for words, touched by the implicit confession of trust in Maki’s statement. Maki has spent her entire life pushing people away, but she's made Kaede the lucky exception, has remained with Kaede throughout high school, has allowed Kaede to gradually chip away at the walls she's built up to protect what remains of her heart. Sharing a bed might not be a big deal for some, but for Maki, it's a blatant display of vulnerability, something that ordinarily terrifies her.

Finally, Kaede slides the closet door shut and pivots to face Maki completely, her own cheeks pink but her expression soft. “Okay. Then… let’s do it.”

With that, Maki appears to relax slightly, so Kaede steps over to take her hand and give it a gentle squeeze. Maki glances down at their linked hands, then slowly laces their fingers together, sticking close to Kaede as she goes to turn off the lights before heading over to the futon.

And even as they slip beneath the covers together, they don't let go. Kaede settles on her side, focusing on the shape of Maki through the darkness as she gets comfortable.

Maki catches her off-guard again, however, by being the one to scoot closer. Kaede feels her heart start to pound as Maki’s chest presses lightly against hers, reminding her of the fact that neither of them are wearing bras. She scolds herself for even mentally acknowledging that fact, because it shouldn't be a big deal, but she can't stop the warmth spreading throughout her face.

Maki, perceptive as ever, goes completely still and comments, “You seem tense. Am I too close?”

“No!” Kaede blurts, which isn't terribly convincing. Then she tries to compose herself as she continues, “I mean, I like it. I just wasn't expecting it, is all.”

Unfazed by comparison, Maki replies, “It's not that big of a deal at this point, is it? It's only going to be weird if you make it weird.”

“Ah... sorry,” Kaede murmurs. Maki is right; they've held each other before in plenty of other contexts. What makes this one any different? Aside from the location, that is. And the time of night. And the fact that neither of them are wearing much.

Maki sighs, “Don't apologize,” and before Kaede can even think to respond, Maki leans in to catch her lips, the gesture brief but almost uncharacteristically tender.

Kaede is frozen on the spot when Maki pulls back, pulse thrumming in her ears so hard that she almost can't hear the next words that leave her mouth. “So… how close is too close, then?”

Maki goes quiet for a minute, long enough that Kaede almost begins to wonder whether she's thinking it over or if that made her angry somehow. Then Maki finally answers, voice firm, “I don't think there's such a thing as ‘too close’.”

In contrast, Kaede's voice is almost a whisper. “Are you sure?”

“I wouldn't have said so if I wasn't,” Maki affirms, inching closer to make her point.

That’s when Kaede realizes that the problem isn’t that Maki is too close; it’s that she isn’t close enough, and Kaede doesn’t quite know how to deal with that. The only thing she can think to do is squeeze Maki’s hand again and tentatively drape her free arm around her waist, absorbed in thoughts of how lovely this could be, how lovely Maki _is_.

“Can I kiss you?” Kaede finds herself asking suddenly, the question tumbling out in an excited rush.

“Idiot,” Maki immediately replies. “How many times have we kissed before? Like I said, don’t make it weird.” She proceeds to cut Kaede off for a second time, pushing their lips together more forcefully, and Kaede can’t see any reason to complain.

They _have_ kissed plenty of times before, too many times to count. Enough that Kaede has memorized the feeling of Maki’s lips, the sensation of her breathing, the taste of her tongue. The familiarity of Maki’s mouth is what gets her to eventually relax and part her own lips in an active effort to deepen the kiss, fingers curling in the fabric of the ratty, oversized t-shirt that serves as Maki’s pajamas.

Another thing worth noting about Maki is that she likes to bite. Kaede knows as much from the past couple of times their kisses ended up getting somewhat heated. Maki has even gone as far as to occasionally speckle hickeys beneath the line of Kaede’s collar, out of sight but not out of mind.

Neither have dared go farther than that, though.

This occurs to Kaede only after Maki has broken from her lips to follow the line of her neck down, seeking out the skin of her collarbones and shoulders that her nightgown leaves bare. Those get kisses on them, too, before Maki’s teeth start to gently worry at a spot near the base of her neck, the spot that Maki knows makes Kaede shiver.

And Kaede does shiver, biting her own kiss-swollen lips and clutching Maki closer because she doesn’t know what else to do with her hands. Her head is a mess of half-coherent thoughts trying to discern where this is going, and more importantly, where either of them even want this to go. _Really, how close is too close?_

Then she feels Maki’s hand run down her side to cup her hip and gasps. “Wait…”

Maki pauses and draws back a bit. “Should I stop?”

“No, just-” Kaede struggles for the right words. “I want to know, um… how far you want to take this.”

Maki silently ponders this for a few moments. “... That depends. How far do _you_ want to go?”

Kaede already knows what she wants. She’s known for at least the past ten minutes, in fact. Figuring out how to express what she wants is a different matter.

“Well… if you’re okay with it, then… all the way,” she finally manages.

“All the way,” Maki repeats, as though seeking confirmation.

Kaede nods, face burning. “Yeah. You know, like… uh…” She hesitates, reluctant to use the word “sex”, and awkwardly settles on, “Making love.”

“Don’t ever say that to me again,” Maki says with complete seriousness, and Kaede doesn’t need to see Maki’s face to feel the intensity of her distaste. “God, you know what? Just… stop talking.” Her tone isn’t harsh enough to match her words, though, leaving Kaede confused.

Then she feels Maki’s hand on her thigh as she adds more softly, “We shouldn’t have to talk much. Really… it’s fine.”

Kaede is suddenly curious as to whether Maki’s face is as red as hers, because she sounds almost embarrassed. Still, she complies with Maki’s request to clam up, responding only with a stiff nod instead.

There’s an air of relief in the way Maki buries her face back in Kaede’s neck, pulling Kaede closer by the waist and tangling their legs together. In spite of the way Kaede’s heart is still pounding, she can’t help but think that this is everything right, everything that she absolutely _does_ want and has wanted since the very first time they slept over, when she saw Maki in her pajamas and couldn’t tear her eyes away from how the hem of that hand-me-down t-shirt fell just short of her soft-looking upper thighs.

And they are soft, as Kaede discovers when she takes the initiative to actually trail her hand up one. When her fingertips reach fabric, she starts to ride it up, up past Maki’s hips and the toned curve of her waist until it’s bunched at her sternum, exposing her chest.

Maki remains surprisingly unresponsive throughout this process, busying herself with that one spot on Kaede’s neck even as Kaede experimentally cups one of Maki’s petite breasts in her hand. Her thumb rolls over the peak of it slowly, testing its sensitivity, yet Maki doesn’t make a sound.

“Um… is that okay?” Kaede asks, momentarily forgetting that Maki prefers the quiet.

“It’s fine,” Maki mumbles curtly, not sounding very moved by the stimulation.

“Are you sure?” Concern unwittingly begins to seep into Kaede’s tone.

“Kaede.” Maki lifts her head again sternly. “Don’t worry about it. If I don’t like it, you’ll know. Trust me.”

Kaede forces a sheepish little laugh. “Right. Uh, sorry, it’s just… it’s kind of hard to tell if you _do_ like it.” 

“So?” Maki huffs, and Kaede can imagine she’s puffing her cheeks irritably. “Don’t worry about that. Just keep going.”

Then, obviously eager to steer things in the right direction, Maki tugs gently at the bottom of Kaede’s nightgown, just enough to slip one hand underneath and leave a trail of goosebumps along her inner thigh. Even though this presents a distraction, Kaede does her best to follow through, continuing to fondle Maki’s breast in the hopes that Maki is getting something out of it.

The optimist in Kaede says _yes, probably_ when Maki stops stalling in favor of finding the spot where Kaede’s legs meet, dragging her fingers over it through the cotton of Kaede’s panties.

Breath catching, Kaede eagerly begins shifting to accommodate Maki. Then an idea swims to the surface of her hormone-addled brain, and as her thighs part she takes the opportunity to gently wedge one of them between Maki’s. This draws a short gasp from Maki, and even though it’s barely audible, Kaede can’t help but relish it, because it means she’s doing something _right_.

Resisting the urge to ask for any further guidance, Kaede decides to operate on instinct. She seems to be on the right track, anyway. Her thigh rubs itself back and forth between Maki’s, a little clumsy, but effective enough to make Maki twitch and push her hips forward for more friction. That's all the motivation Kaede needs to keep at it, trying with no small amount of difficulty to divide her attention between all of the parts of Maki that she wants to make feel good.

Maki is much more focused, even if the shaky quality to her breathing suggests otherwise. The proof is in the steadiness of her hand as it massages Kaede through her underwear, drawing out half-stifled whimpers with ease, then slips past the waistband to stroke her slit directly. Were Kaede not busy attempting to please Maki, she might have thought to wonder how Maki remains so in control of herself even as she grinds on Kaede’s leg.

In contrast, Kaede is nowhere close to composed. When Maki finds her clit she practically squeaks, thighs tensing instinctively around Maki’s hand, which Maki only takes as a sign to keep thumbing at it relentlessly.

“Maki,” she gasps, voice tight, dropping her head onto Maki’s shoulder. “ _Maki_ -” She hears a quick intake of breath, then feels a finger slide into her, causing her hips to jump slightly. Apparently, Maki has no qualms with hearing her name, at least. That’s as good a reason as any to repeat it, over and over like it’s the only thing Kaede knows how to say, trembling and rising in pitch the more heat builds between her thighs.

Release comes all too quickly, at that rate. Kaede lets out one last, low moan of Maki’s name when she comes, arching her hips into Maki’s hand to try and preserve the tingling sensation coursing through her legs. To her disappointment, it fades within seconds, leaving her hot and panting and dazed and squeezing perhaps just a bit too hard at Maki’s breast.

The steady grinding motion of Maki’s hips stops as she withdraws her hand from Kaede’s underwear, nonchalantly wiping it on her thigh. Head still slightly muddled with the afterglow, Kaede ducks enough to plant a few languid kisses along Maki’s neck, affectionate and grateful, before pulling it back entirely as she remembers something important.

“Maki, did you…” Kaede starts, then trails off uncertainly.

“It’s fine,” Maki insists, and Kaede can’t help but be amazed at how stoic she still sounds after what just happened.

“It’s not, though!” Kaede says as firmly as she can manage. “I didn’t just want to do this for myself. I… I want you to feel good, too.”

She can feel Maki’s piercing eyes on her despite the lack of light in the room, and it’s quiet again for several long moments before Maki sighs, feigning exasperation. “You’re something else.”

Kaede absently pinches Maki’s breast. “So, is that a yes, or…?”

“Go ahead,” Maki concedes, her tone mildly begrudging, but her body language too inviting for Kaede to believe that she has any problems with this outcome.

So, all too eager to return the favor, Kaede shifts her attention back to her previous occupation, toying with Maki’s breasts while Maki resumes rocking against her thigh. Then, deciding that she can and _should_ do more, she begins a more thorough exploration of Maki’s body, running a hand down her torso and simply feeling the shape of her, the slight give of her smooth skin.

Before long, Kaede winds up tracing the waistband of Maki’s panties, then bravely pushing past it. She draws her own thigh back just enough to touch Maki directly, oddly gratified to find the skin beneath her fingertips already slick with arousal. What’s even more gratifying, however, is the way that Maki presses into the touch, grasping loosely at Kaede’s displaced nightgown and exhaling contentedly.

Kaede understands now that Maki doesn’t make a lot of noise, but that’s all right, because she has other ways of letting Kaede know that she likes it - from the faint shivers that pass through her thighs, to the periodic tightening of her grip on Kaede’s nightgown, to the quiet, happy sighs that escape her every so often. Kaede revels in each and every one of them, unconsciously rubbing faster and paying special attention to Maki’s clit after noticing how it makes her quiver. She only wishes that she could see the look on Maki’s face, because she’s beautiful always, but she would be especially so with her features contorted in bliss and Kaede’s name on her lips.

Coincidentally, that thought has barely passed through her mind when she hears a whisper of “Kaede,” almost urgent. It’s followed by a strong hand wrapped around Kaede’s wrist, and Kaede sees that as an invitation to work her own hand until it starts to ache, borderline thrilled at the prospect of feeling Maki come undone in her arms.

At last, Maki makes the first and only distinguishable noise of pleasure she’s released all night, shuddering and gripping Kaede’s wrist so hard that it hurts. Kaede gradually slows her motions throughout Maki’s finish before halting them entirely, then waits for Maki to loosen her fingers and her thighs before finally pulling back, grinning wide with satisfaction as she pecks Maki’s cheek.

Once she’s given Maki a minute to catch her breath, Kaede feels the need to ask, “So, how was that?”

Maki hums. “Good… you were good.”

“So were you,” Kaede says, both arms looping around her girlfriend to hold her close.

Maki grunts in place of a “whatever”, unable to be bothered with a verbal response.

The way she settles her face in Kaede’s shoulder conveys enough that she doesn't need one, though. Happy just for the contact, Kaede presses her cheek into Maki’s hair and allows them a few minutes of respite, harboring the hope that Maki will be open to sharing the futon more often in the future.


End file.
